Where fears are unwelcomed
by Nightsong1771
Summary: Everybody knows the guardians tooth, north, bunnymund, sandman,and there addition to the team jack frost. but what if there was a person before jack what happen to her and why she's not there.
1. Chapter 1

it was silent in the workshop as north silently read the note that pitch's nightmares left the piece of paper wasn't anything special at all but it did leave fear in his heart that pitch really did want people to believe in him to believe in the boogyman but before he could do anything to stop him he knew he had to tell the other guardians after all they should know what was going to on so north turned away from the globe stared at the doors and waited.

it was not long before the doors opened and tooth, jack, sandy, and Bunnymund entered the room

"alright north what's happening we saw the signal and got here as fast as we could" bunny said between pants as he tries to get ahold of his breathing "oh north are you ok none of the yetties or Elvis were hurt were they" tooth said in a concerned tone "tooth everyone is alright strangely enough the nightmare only brought a note from pitch" north said

"so what does the note even say" jack asked "well I don't know yet I was goanna wait for you to come before I read the note" north said sheepishly

"Well read it then"bunny said impatiently and with a north took a deep breath and got ready to read the note.

"Dear guardians,

Thorough the times I've tried to win the fears of children all over the world to be futile for all of you to get in my way and when I was dragged back into my shadows I began to plan and find out why I never won against you stupid guardians I've found out a way to both get fear into the heart of children and also the guardians and to do that all i need is the alliance of one guardians or should i say ex-guardian who she is something you will have to find put but Since i'm in such a good mood I will give you a hint a little rhyme you could say "hiding her identity she can do without fret but hiding her hateful grudge Is another thing yet" who is she tile another time guardians."

- Sincerely from pitch"

With that north stopped and look at the other guardians who were all in a thinking position to find out what the rhyme meant "someone who has a grudge against you besides pitch now that's a sight for sore eye" jack said jokey "you know besides pitch i never really thought anyone could really hate you guys" "well jack to be honest it's not really a surprise a long time ago the guardians weren't always loved by many i mean we had

many people who didn't like us like old man winter" tooth said

"so someone who could change there identity has a grudge against us and is a Sheila" bunny said informing what they knew thinking "well north i got nothing

how about you sandy" sandy looked up to bunny and shook his head "who do you think it could be frost bite" "no clue cotton tail" "tooth" "I still have no idea Bunnymund" "north who do you think could she possible be" bunny asked another time to have only silence be his answer he looked at north to see him in

thinking position "maybe it could be her." north said to himself

"who?" jack asked "we'll it's just a hunch but she's the only person that could fit the description." north said still in his thing position "well who do you it north?"

Tooth asked "Well I have a feeling in my stomach that it might be Elvira." north said breaking from his thinking position to look at other guardians reaction

"You think it might be Elvira that's pitch after our Elvira the Sheila that puts the laughter to slaughter i always thought pitch was a dill of a person but I never thought he had a death wish." bunny said remembering the time he went to talk to her and end up chased by Cerberus.

"I'm afraid so she is the only one I could think of at the moment." north said still a little bit carouse of who I could be.

"who is Elvira?" jack asked as he look curiously at the other guardians "that's right jack you never met her, Elvira is the guardian of Halloween and all creatures

of the night once part of the guardians but feeling like a black lamb she then began to wonder whys she was there and when the incident happen she left

and never returned." tooth informed him "why didn't you just talk to her?" jack asked "cause anyone who tried to talk to her she would send her giant 3 headed dog at you!"bunny exclaimed putting the emphases one giant "and only one's who can get close to her is that I know of are her night creatures!" Bunny Said As he continued ranting.

"what if I talk to her she doesn't know me" jack said trying to think of a plan "no frost bite she may not know you but your still a guardian so she won't like you and don't even think about lying cause when she finds out she'll find you and skin you alive" bunny said

"bunny Elvira won't skin anyone alive she may have scared people with her night creatures and threaten to hurt you but she's only bark no bite" north said

"And that plan might work jack we wait in sled while you go talk to her with the help of sandy" "why would i need sandy's help I thought you said she hated the The guardians" "well no matter how much she tries Elvira could never bring herself to hate him I think it's because she has most of her ideas from her dreams"

North said "well that what do I know."

"So everyone to the sleigh" north said in his loud jolly voice the guardians pushed through the doors sat in the sleigh and got ready to see the mistress of Halloween.


	2. Chapter 2

Elivira-} albums/vv24/luna_kanzaki/bth_

It was quiet in the throne room as Elvira waited to see who was the person who requested her as she waited Elvira turned around and sat in her chair and with the sound of the boons trombones the whole room was filled with monsters of all kind silently filling the chairs of the throne room when the monster all got comfortable in there seats it was silent once more tile the silence was broken when the a Skelton got back his trombone blew once more and began to talk

"here ye here ye" the Skelton began "tonight court is about a little shadow sneaking in thy house, bring in thy prisoner"

with that the doors of the throne room opened with two undead guarded dragging along pitch with Cerberus following not far behind when the two guards finally reached the top the rug they stopped and looked up at Elvira and waited for a command "why are thou here pitch" Elvira said in a commanding voice that echoed through the throne room "ah Elvira still using the royal we I see you know this is the 21st century right" pitch remarked laughing at her but that laugh was gone as soon as it came as the royal guard harshly stepped on pitch's hand "tell us why are thou here we both know that you don't just come here for no reasons" she said harshly starting to glare at pitch

"you remember the guardians right" pitch questioned looking up at here "yes I do remember the guardians but why does that have to do with anything pitch" Elvira asked sharply "oh the guardians have to do with everything my dear" pitch began "you still remember the incident right you know that moment in your life that made you leave the guardians and made you lock yourself in your land" she looked at pitch and narrowed her red eyes at him.

"Yes pitch I do remember what happen what does that have to do with anything pitch" Elvira asked her anger fading into confusion "well you remember that do remember the last thing they said to you" pitch asked "yes I do remember what they said" she said moving her eye's to the ground "well how about you and I join An Alliance" pitched asked looking at.

Elvira went silent then looked at the crowd she stood up and stared at the crowd "all leave the throne room now" she said "pitch and I will discuss this alone" as the command ran through the room everyone began to leave the room till finally it was just pitch and Elvira in the room. She then walked up to the now standing up pitch and looked at him "why does thou wish for an alliance" she asked "cause dear you and are so much alike and you know it even when you were part of the guardians you questioned why you were there and not by my side" pitch said in a cunning voice.

she looked down" I don't know pitch may I have more time" she asked "you all the time in the world to think darling when you feel like answering just blow this whistle and I'll be there faster than you can say yes" pitch said putting a whistle in her then leave the room and leaving Elvira to her thoughts she looked at her hand and looked at the whistle took it out of her hand and tied it around her neck she then sat back in her chair and thought.

should she join a part of her said no pitch is a lying sneaking no good bogeyman that could easily betray her if that's what he had to do to keep himself safe then there was another side who said yes a voice she had looked up a long time ago but now awake and louder than ever she put her hands to her head and began to massage it, it was like two people in her head were fighting each other both fighting with rage that ached her mind as she just sat there she didn't notice the Skelton come out from the doors and began to walk to her.

The Skelton when reached her chair bowed "most humble apologies Elvira for interrupting your thoughts but there something I was told to tell you" the skeleton "rise now and tell me what thou wish to tell" she said in a gently voice "umm well when you were talking to pitch Cerberus found something or someone to be exact" he began "well who is that Cerberus found" she asked once more "he found the guardians well only bunnymund to be exact I was told to ask you what we should do with him" Elvira sat there and thought "bring him to me and if you find more guardians bring them also to me, now be off to tell them what I said" and with that the Skelton left to tell the command.

Once again alone now with now only one thing to say today was not going to be easy for her.


	3. Thank you

Ok this has nothing to do with the story but i just want to say thank you for the support of the making of the story it warms my heart that you like it


	4. Chapter 3

"Alright who's the dill that got us caught" yelled the angry rabbit as he glared at the shackles that bound him to the walls of the dungeon. It was a medium size cell with dark cinder blocks for walls and the only source of light to be the were the dungeon doors witch were wide and had poll like metal bars and outside standing in full attention was Cerberus or fluffy as Elvira calls him.

"Calm down cotton tail don't need to put your tail in a knought" jack said in a teasing tone he was shackledright next to him and his yelling rang him ears "don't tell me to calm down you Whacker you didn't have a giant Bitzer bite your hind" bunnymund said back as he glared at Jack Frost.

"alright boys this is time for fighting we need find a way out" tooth said trying to stop the fight. She sighed in when it didn't work and turned her head to look at sandy "sandy do you think you can do something about these chains" tooth ask sandy sadly shook his head no what ever these shackle were made of they obviouslyweren't made out of regular metal and if the chains were made of just metal Elvira must of chanted a spell on it cause no matter how much he thought of a key it didn't appear.

Tooth looked at north "north what do you think we should do you know Elvira more than all of us" north looked at the celling of the dungeon yeah he did know Elvira more than the rest of the guardians but it has been what 157 years since the last talked and a person can change within those years.

"I don't know tooth I just don't know it been so long since i last seen her" north said in a appologinic voice turning his head down in a somewhat shame.

jack looked away from bunny and turned his head to look at north "what was Elvira like when she was part of the guardians " he asked north, north looked up from the dungeon ground and stared at jack "she was a silent one" he said, he closed his eye and began to smile he always liked the memories he had with her even thou he only knew her for 57 years he always felt like he knew her for what seemed like a life time he always treasured the first day they met.

-––-flashback-

"Alright many has decided that there shall be a new guardian" north said in a jolly voice that shook the walls of the workshop "ohh goodie I hope it's girl" tooth said in excited tone as she excitedly looked at the moon stone to find out who was the guardian the man on the moon had chosen.

all was silent till a the moon shined a bright light that shined brightly on the stone when the light dimmed out the guardian looked at the moon stone in curiosity the stone had a silhouette form of Elvira the guardians curiosity then turned of one of shock for all they heard of Elvira at that time was that she was a new guardian of Halloween and she had a thing for scaring people for fun with her so called creatures of the night.

"alright many real funny but really who is the next guardian" Bunnymund said in shocked tone as he looked directly at the moon. The moon shined brightly as if he was saying 'that is the guardian' bunny looked around then crossed his arms and frowned "oh great we have a Sheila version of pitch now that's just great and while we're at it why don't we ask pitch to join us too" bunny said in a sarcastic tone.

"aww come one bunny I'm sure Elvira is not as bad as everyone says after all there all just rumors" tooth said trying to convince bunny to give her a chance "tooth's right bunny I'm sure Elvira is not to bad i mean after all she's on nice list" north said then pulling up the nice list and then proceeded to show bunny pointing his finger to the name Elvira then proving his point that she was on the nice list then closing the list and then putting it back in his big jacket.

"alright but when she does something bad don't come Whinging to me" bunny said reluntenly and with that north ordered his yetties to go fetch Elvira when the yetties came back the bag was filled and they let go of the bag an angry looking Elvira came out of the bag.

"I hope the ride was countable" north said in a jolly voice "oh no the ride was much enjoyable i wish i could go everywhere like that" she said in sarcastic tone "oh great that was my idea" north said in a boasting tone towitch Elvira glared at.

"ohh it's a pleasure to meet you Elvira i heard so much about your teeth is it true you have the perfect Cheshire smile" tooth exclaimed then putting her hand on Elvira lips then spreaded them into a smile tooth smiled "it is true hard to believe when you eat so much sweets".

"tooth hands out of mouth" north said as tooth reluctantly moved her hands out of Elvira mouth and looked sheepishly at the ground "sorry" tooth said Elvira looked at the guardians and glared daggers at them

"why does thou wish to see me for" she asked still glaring at them.

"we'll Elvira that is an exelentiant question you are here to be a guardian" north responded in a jolly voice with that the music started and when the Elvis got the book and gave it to north, north opened the book then looked at Elvira "Elvira do you promise to protect the children of today and tommorow for the rest of your life" Elvira red eyes turned directly towards north and again glared at him.

"let me see, no you can find another person to join your little guard team I'm not one of them" Elvira said still glaring at old saint nick "see north she doesn't even care about the well beings of the ankle bitter all she cares about is when she gets the next scare" Bunnymund said looking at Elvira.

"ohh go suck an egg furball don't make me go fetch fluffy i think i heard he just broke his old toy and I'm not afraid of making you his new chew toy" she responded to bunny glaring "I can see I'm not welcomed here i'llbe off my Mary way now" she said as she turned around and began to walk away but got stopped and looked to see what had stopped her it was sandy.

She looked down and stared at sandy with that her glare soften into a soft stare "sandy out of the way" she asked softly but sandy only responded by crossing his arms and frowning at her "don't give the that look sandy you and I both know i don't belong here" she said but sandy still didn't move he pointed to the moon and made a picture of the moon.

"yes I understand manny wants me to join you i don't see why but he does but he wants me to" she said still standing there looking constantly at sandy. He gave her a look and stood there standing, she sighed andreluntenly walked back "fine I'll join your little guard team but as soon as i find a reason to leave I'm out" she said and with that all the guardian smiled well with exception of bunny "good choice Elvira you won't regret you stayed" north said still in a jolly voice that even brought Elvira a small smile.

-end-of-flashback-

"so that's how she became a guardian sandy just gave her a look and she joined" jack said in confusion tooth looked at jack "well she always had a respect for sandy and even when she was angry she could never hurt him or yell" tooth said then all the sudden the doors of the halls opened and two Skelton cam into the doors of the cell.

"You will all the seeing Elvira in a moment till then you shall be waiting here when we have to get you we shall return and escort you to her" the Skeletons said in a strict tone commanding tone "why don't we see her now" shouted bunny but his shout was short lived at fluffy barked and growled at him "be silent rabbit we are only flowing orders" the Skelton said then left and with that they left and the only thing the guardians can do is wait.


	5. Chapter 4

"The first person that shall see Elvira is North" the Skelton said as they open the dungeon doors and walked up to North unshackled him grabbed him by the arms and began to walk toward the throne room of Elvira.

When they got there the Skeltons bowed down and looked up to Elvira "Miss Elvira we have brought the prisoner north" the Skeltons said in unison.

Elvira looked at the Skelton "We thank you for your help but we wish to speak with North alone we shall call for you when we need you" she said with that the Skeltons got up from there bowing positions got up and left Elvira alone with North when she knew the were far hearing distance she looked down at North.

"Why have you came here North have i not told you deliberately i want nothing to do with the guardains!" She shouted in an angry voice that echoed through the walls of the room North looked up apologetically about to speak but was cut off when Elvira shouted again "Sneaking around MY castle without MY permission!" She continued but then stopped when she had to take a deep breath.

"Elvira I'm so sorry but this is for the chi-." He was once again cut off by her "Don't you DARE finish that sentence North if you think that I would just forgive you just because the children need help, you and I both know i don't give two swats about the children!" She shouted now beginning to glare at North.

North sighed and carefully got up and put his hand on her shoulder "That not the only reason i came, i came here so i could check on you" he said tring to calm her down.

She looked glaring at his hand that resisted on her shoulder and then glared at his face but then her eye's Sofent and she became silent turning away from his face she looked at the floor "if you really care so much then why didn't you come and see 157 years ago."

North hands grabbed the sides of her arms and turned her to look at him "I thought that you would forgive and forget but by the time i tried to talk to you it was already too late and you had already confined yourself to your castle."

He looked at Elvira appologinicly "I'm truly so sorry i didn't do something i should have know the damage it would have caused."

Elvira looked away from the floor looked at north removed his hands and walked to the chair were she sat down and sighed she put her two hands on her forehead and messaged her temples "I don't know North i wish we could trust you but i just don't know anymore." She sighed and continued to message her head all the drama was getting to her head and now and was giving her a headache.

"North i don't wish to speak with you anymore, if you could just go exit the doors the guards will probly be there tell them that you are done with your meeting with me and that you are to be put back with other guardains" she said with that North turned around and walked towards the door but when his hand were just about to touch the handles she spoke.

"Oh and tell the other guardians i will be seeing them also when I have the time" North noded and open the doors when the doors opened he turned his head directly to the right and saw the guards then told them to bring him to the other guardians.

when North got back to the cell he sat back in his spot where he was moments ago "So what happen" Jack asked him "All was ok not bad could have gone better" he responded

"Did she say anything important" tooth asked "All she said that is really important is that all of us is going to see her that means jack you are going to meet Elvira" north said.

all the guardians whent silent all wondering who is the next person to see the mistress of Halloween.


	6. Chapter 5

Elvira sighed and walked around the bedroom again she put her hands on her head and began message her aching mind her mind was killing her the choices, the division's, the past, the future, the mistakes, and sadness, the happiness, and everything seemed to have a reason to make her mind a living hell even the thinking of what was making her mind ache made the aching sensation even worse.

Her body began to warm up her breathing began to spike Elvira knew that if she continued on like this she will eventually snap and throw a tantrum releasing all the anger out on anything or anyone who dared made her even little bit more angry or made things worse for her.

She turned to the mirror and look at her reflection and glared at her herself "why are they here!" She shouted at her mirror "I thought I made it perfectly clear when I said I never wanted to see them again!" She shouted more getting more angry by the second "But what did they do, they came here anyways don't they know I have a castle to run!" She screamed more.

Elvira picked up her hand put it in a fist lock and got ready to punch the mirror but when her fist got just about to punch the glass she heard a loud bark, she turned her head around and saw Fluffy standing there growling at her with all his three heads.

She lowered her fist away from the glass and turned her body fully towards the giant three headed dog her angry expression then turned emotionless Elvira breathed and then again once more she was calm, she walked up to Fluffy and gave him a hug "I'm so sorry you had to see me like that." She said with remorse.

Fluffy stopped growling and began to nuzzel her in comfort she sighed and buried her head in his soft brown fur 'if only icould stay here forever' she thought as she continued to snuggle in the fur.

-with-the-guardians-

"So who do you think is going to be the next person to see her North" Tooth asked

"I wish I knew Tooth, I wish I knew" he responded shrugging just then the hall doors opened and the Skeletons from earlier came into view "The next person to see Elvira will be the Sandman when we come back we shall take you to her" they said and when they where done they turned around and left.

"I guess that answers your question Tooth" North said sheepishly and with that they Waited.


	7. Chapter 6

_Elvira sat in the thrown room and waited for the skeletons to get Sandman she waited then the doors Opened and in came them when the Skeltons got to the top of the rug they stopped bowed then rose once more and then left the room leaving Sandy and Elvira alone together._

_Elvira looked at Sandy "It has been a long time had it not since we last saw each other." Sandy nodded, she got up and stood infront of him and said nothing 'what should i say' she thought to herself as she stood infront of Sandy, She never knew why but she could never stay mad at Sandy and always wondered how could Pitch could hate a face like that._

_she looked around sheepishly then looked at Sandy's hands "I hope the shackles didn't hurt your hands to badly" she said Sandy shooke his head 'no' and then a akward silence took over._

_Elvira scratched the back of her neck and began kicking her foot slowly back and forth what could she say this was getting rediculous i mean i tower over this guy and even still i know he can beat me without breaking a sweat she thought "umm sorry i haven't been speaking a lot i don't really know what to say to you." She said to him Sandy nodded 'ok'._

_"thanks for the earlier dreams caues of you i have made more creatures." Elvira thanks sandy smiled made a hat and cane then bowed to her, she smiled and laughed at him._

_"Oh Sandy i missed you" she said getting low to his hieght and hugged him witch he hugged back she then released him and got back on her feat and backed up a little._

_"Sandy why have you and your friends here" she asked him, Sandy got into thinking position then made a note, a silhouette of pitch, and pointed to her "You came here caues pitch had a note about me" she suggested._

_Sandy shook his head then made a pen wrighting on a piece of paper "ohh pitch made a note about me" she said Sandy noded "What is the note about" she asked him._

_Sandy then made two hands shaking "he made a note about shaking hands with me." she asked, sandy shook his had and continued showing the shaking hands with his dream sand "he making a secret hand shake with me and he won't tell." she asked, Sandy facepalmed and then gave Elvira a look._

_"I'll take that as a no." She said, Sandy sighed then wrote out the word 'alliance' "Ohh you guys came here cause you think i will join Pitch don't worry I'm smart enough to know if i ever joined Pitch he'd just betray me" she said confidently._

_Sandy gave her a look "Don't give me that look Sandy, i know my anger can bring the worst in me but it'll take a lot of anger to make me join the Boogeyman" she told him confidently straitening her back to give her a confidant look, Sandy rolled his eye's at her behavior._

_"But seriously that's the only reason you guys are here, i thought you guys would come here but i always thought it was for me to come back and join you guys again like for old time sake or some thing" she said in a somewhat confused tone Sandy did a 'ehh' look._

_"What is it Sandy" she asked Sandy looked at her with a sad smile and wrote the words 'I miss you' with the dream sand, she looked back at the ground and made a sad smile too "I miss you too Sandy" she said._

_Elvira looked up and sat next to Sandy "You know what's strange" she asked, he looked at her and gave her a questioning look "Somtimes I miss the others too you know i mean, I'm still angry at them for the incident but there still a part of me that wishes i could go back in time and relive all the good times we had when I was apart of the team."_

Sandy wrote 'then why don't you come back' she gave him ah look "oi I said I missed them I didn't say i forgave them I'm still angry for what they did 157 years ago" she said then turning her facel expression to a happy smile.

"But Sandy i must say out of all the guardians i can't stay mad at you, I mean your so cute" she said beginning to pinch his cheeks "I mean I don't always like cute things but your just so cute I can't help but like you I mean not only are you adorable but you have a fighting spirit to back it up, I'll never understand how can pitch hate you so I mean look at you." she said while releasing his cheeks then begening to fangirl.

Sandy began to blush as Elvira continued to gush over how cute he was then she stopped when all the sudden the doors burst open and in came the Skeltons guards with there swords out making both Sandy and Elvira jump in surpise

"Elvira is everything alright we heard squealing and came here as fast as we could!" They exclaimed loudly, she awkwardly laughed then scratched the back of her neck.

"No worries my guards i was just so happy to be chatting with my dear friend Sandy i guess i didn't care to check my vocal sounds carry on." She said apologinic when the guards left she blushed.

"We'll that was most akward." She said with Sandy nodding in agree ment "well it was nice seeing you again do you still remember the way to the cell right." He nodded then with that he left.

Elivira sighed "I wonder who else heard my laughing and giggling." She said out loud then shrugging "Oh well no harm no fowl right." She said then getting out of the throne room and heading to her bed room for some sweet dreams.


End file.
